Dragonite
Dragonite is a dragon/flying type Pokemon who was a former employee of Game Freak since Pokemon Red and Blue. Back in 1998, it was known as the company's first ever "Pseudo-Legendary" Pokemon. Appearance in Earthbound Dragonite first appeared in the video game Earthbound featuring Ness and the rest of "The Chosen Four". He was trapped in an item called Bag of Dragonite of which can only be opened by Ness or a fellow party member of which Dragonite would then be unleashed and deal massive damage to foes. As a Pseudo Legendary Not too long after, Game Freak hired Dragonite to be the first Psuedo Legendary Pokemon for their new franchise: Pokemon. In the game, Dragonite had some of the best stats in the game, reflective of his power in Earthbound. He was also the only dragon-type in the game of which Game Freak gave it a useless dragon-type move called Dragon Rage that only dealt 40HP damage per use. Dragonite was also very fond of Mewtwo, who was the most powerful Pokemon ever created at that time because Mewtwo bore a large resemblance to the main villain of Earthbound, Giygas. Fall From Grace Dragonite was polarizing to the fanbase as many players lamented that the slender and awesome blue serpentine Pokemon Dragonair evolved into this chubby dinosaur thing straight off the set of Dragon Tales. Therefore, Dragonite dipped in popularity, particularly following the release of future and improved Psuedo Legendaries such as Tyranitar. Dragonite was effectively fired from Game Freak after they released Salamence as the Pseudo Legendary for the Hoenn Region. Since Salamence actually looked like a fearsome dragon and was way cooler in design and battle, its popularity completely eclipsed Dragonite's career and since then Dragonite has been sworn enemies with it. While Game Freak tried to negotiate Dragonite's contract by giving it the hidden ability Multiscale, Dragonite has been overshadowed for so long that most of the fanbase had already forgotten of its existence and thus it remains unemployed to this day. Enemies * Ice-Type Pokemon: '''Dragonite hates the cold and winter because Ice-Type Pokemon can trump it with 2X Super Effective Hits. Dragonite is still pissed that Game Freak did not give it a Dragon and Fire typing. ''' * '''Ash Ketchum: '''Ever since Ash Ketchum destroyed Dragonite's reputation by beating Drake and becoming the new champion of the Orange Island Leagues, Dragonite has hated Ash and Pikachu as all the viewers now think that it is weak having lost to silly little Pikachu. * '''Salamence: '''From its introduction, Salamence completely overshadowed Dragonite as they both shared the same type combination and Salamence was better at Pokemon battles having attacks that suited his stats such as Dragon Dance that Game Freak refused to give to Dragonite. Salamence also got a tremendously badass Mega-Evolution in 2013 whereas Dragonite got nothing. * '''Lance: '''Dragonite hates the fact that Lance used a team of three Dragonites during his time as champion of the Johto Leagues and still lost out to Red and newbie trainers because he sucked as a trainer. * '''Fairies: '''Fairies such as the singing sensation Jigglypuff represent Dragonite's worst nightmare. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon character Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Wildlife of YTP Category:Characters